Historia de un metamorfomago apagado
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Teddy entra a Hogwarts como ayudante de herbología y DCAO para coger un poco de experiencia y conseguir un poco de dinero para pagar sus estudios como auror. Toda su vida cambia el día que comienza a salir con Dominique, solo que no a mejor.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** ¡Harry y Teddy conquistan Eurovisión!

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros** : Drama y romance. Pero más drama.

 _HP es de JK._

 **Número de palabras:** 1.150

 **N. de A.:** ¿Pensabais que todo iba a ser comedia, comedia y más comedia? Ja, ja, JA. Os voy a matar. Quiero decir, si fuese James o Albus, igual no sería tanto. Pero es que Teddy es tan adorable y tierno, es taaaaaaan tan tierno que... cuando lo escribí, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba casi ni respirar. Una presión en el pecho, ganas de llorar... ¡y quiero que sintáis lo mismo vosotros!

 **Pairing:** Teddy/Dom y Scorp/Dom.

* * *

 **Historia de un metamorfomago apagado**

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo**

Teddy nació en medio de una guerra mágica que, pese a suponer la victoria del bando ganador, no impidió que ocurriesen pérdidas a ambos bandos. Entre todas las pérdidas, a Teddy le afectaron especialmente la muerte de su abuelo Ted —de quién recibe el nombre— y sus padres. Tuvo que criarse con una abuela algo mayor para hacerse cargo de un niño y un chico de apenas dieciocho años demasiado joven e inexperto en la vida. Por suerte para todos, Teddy era un chico bastante manejable.

Se crió en la casa de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks hasta que tuvo 11 años. En su casa pasó gran parte de su vida como infante, salvo algún que otro día que iba a cenar a casa Potter y, de paso, se quedaba allí a dormir. Según siempre ha contado su abuela, el primer rastro de magia que tuvo fue poco después de nacer, cuando cambió su color de cabello; pero, metamorfomagias a parte, el primer acto de magia ocurrió cuando Teddy tenía unos tres años y, con un llanto que tuvo por una rabieta años hacía años olvidada, lanzó por los aires el viejo tocadiscos de su abuelo, haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared cercana, Como era de esperar en Teddy, aún hoy sigue disculpándose en las cartas a su abuela por ello, aunque el tocadiscos fuese arreglado al momento con magia.

Rápidamente se hizo amigo de los chicos Potter, en especial de James, con quien compartió muy buenos y divertidos momentos y anécdotas de pequeño; así, también fue gran amigo de Victoire Weasley. Por proximidad por medio de Harry y Ginny y por la corta edad de diferencia entre ambos, Teddy y Victoire se hicieron grandes amigos y, una vez Victoire hubo entrado en Hogwarts, Teddy también pasó a ser algo parecido a un mentor para la chica. Ambos dos estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, eran tan grandes amigos, que mucho llegaron a pensar que los chicos estaban juntos en secreto desde hacía años. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Es cierto que, cuando eran un par de jóvenes de 15 (Teddy) y 13 (Vic) y no tenían casi nada claro, los chicos se besaron, más por complacer a los demás que a sí mismos, pero dejaron muy claro que no eran más que buenos amigos.

El 1 de Septiembre de 2.007, cuando él tenía 11 años, finalmente entró al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y fue sorteado, al igual que su madre y su abuelo materno, en la casa de Hufflepuff. Rápidamente hizo buenos amigos dentro de la casa y en seguida se fue la idea de que igual hubiese estado mejor en Gryffindor, como su padre y padrino. Los años fueron pasando, las relaciones con los Weasleys fueron aumentando y él comenzó a sobresalir en la mayoría de las asignaturas, casi como si hubiese nacido para ello. En quinto curso fue nombrado prefecto de Hufflepuff y en séptimo premio anual.

Desde la primera vez que fue al Ministerio a ver a Harry, acompañando a Ginny cuando tenía nueve años, Teddy deseó ser auror, estudiar en la Academia de Aurores y algún día poder trabajar con Harry allí. La idea le acompañó los siete cursos que pasó en Hogwarts pero, por la última semana, los profesores de Herbología y DCAO le dijeron que, a causa de sus grandes cualidades en la materia, querían que Teddy fuese el ayudante de ambos profesores los cursos siguientes y, de paso, podría sacar un poco de dinero. Teddy, una vez supo que no habría problema de ayudar a ambos profesores, lo vio como una oportunidad, por un lado de mantener vigilados a los Weasley, por el bien de Hogwarts, y además de sacar dinero para pagar sus estudios, poder ser un poco más independiente, poder pagar un apartamento en el que pasar las vacaciones y no tener que depender tanto de su abuela o de Harry. Por suerte para él, lo de dormir con Filch sólo pasó el primer día.


	2. El paso de diez años

**2\. 10 años de sufrimientos**

Todo comenzó el curso en el que Teddy comenzó a ser el ayudante del profesor de herbología y DCAO. Allí pudo continuar entablando grandes amistades con gente que conocía de Hogwarts pero que eran de cursos inferiores a él. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica, la joven Dominique Weasley, la hermana menor de Victoire, su mejor amiga. Por esto, la conocía bastante bien, pero entre ellos fue surgiendo un vinculo especial, ajeno a Vic.

Vic, en el momento en el que Teddy entró a Hogwarts, ya había dejado el colegio, de manera que fueron perdiendo poco a poco el contacto hasta prácticamente sólo hablar en las cartas que se mandaban por Navidad. Pero con Dom, ese vínculo que siempre habían tenido fue creciendo, y creciendo hasta que la tensión fue insostenible. A final de séptimo curso Dominique le dijo a Teddy lo que siempre había sentido por él y Teddy, que lo sabía desde hacía un par de meses, le dijo que él también sentía algo fuerte por ella, algo más que una simple amistad pero que, no podían tener nada hasta que Dom acabase Hogwarts. Teddy estaba allí más de enchufado que de otra cosa, de modo que no quería meterse en líos o hacer que uno de los dos acabe expulsado.

Dom aceptó, un poco a regañadientes, y no pasó nada entre ellos más allá de una buena amistad hasta una semana después de que Dom oficialmente dejase Hogwarts, graduada. Teddy, con el dinero que había ganado en Hogwarts en esos dos años —ya que gran parte no lo había gastado— alquiló una casa en Hogsmade durante las vacaciones de verano. Al principio, Dom se quedaba por un par de horas, después se comenzó a quedar por dias, pasando alguna que otra noche allí, después semanas hasta que finalmente la joven pasó Agosto entero con Teddy. Fueron las mejores vacaciones que nunca había tenido, con diferencia, y Teddy las pasó con una sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada que no había poseido nunca, ni cuando había chocolate cerca. Ni que decir tiene que Teddy "respetó" a Dominique en todo momento.

Pero Agosto estaba por terminar y Teddy no quería perder nunca esos momentos, esas risas y esa felicidad con Dom, por lo que alquiló la casa lo que quedaba de año con el dinero que le sobraba. Pero claro, Teddy no quería que los padres de Dominique se pensasen que era un aprovechado o un golfo, de manera que, para el 31 de Agosto, un día antes de volver a Hogwarts, le pidió matrimonio. Pensó que igual era un poco precipitado pero él amaba a Dominique con todo su corazón y Dominique le amaba a él de la misma forma. Concretaron la fecha para las vacaciones de Navidad, se iban a casar el 29 de Diciembre en la Madriguera y todo era perfecto.

El curso comenzó y, con él, la separación de ambos. Por supuesto que Hogwarts y Hogsmade estaban a un tiro piedra pero aun así no podían verse tanto como antes. Los fines de semana y alguna escapada nocturna de Teddy fueron casi tan mágicos como el verano pasado y, aunque la tensión sexual era real, Teddy prefirió esperar al matrimonio. Se casaron el 29 de Diciembre de 2.022 en el que nevó de una manera suave e hizo todo mucho más bello y hermoso. Teddy lloraba, Dominique lloraba, Harry lloraba, la abuela Andrómeda lloraba, los Weasleys lloraban... y llegó la noche y Teddy finalmente le entregó a Dom su virginidad y toda su vida.

Teddy nunca había encontrado demasiado interesante el sexo. Le parecía demasiado pegajoso y físico y sudoroso. De manera que lo practicaba con Dominique Lupin (née Weasley) de manera medianamente regular hasta que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de su único hijo, momento en el cual dejaron de hacerlo hasta meses después de nacer el crío que comenzaron a hacerlo, con suerte, una vez al mes. Dos si era San Valentín o el cumpleaños de Dominique.

Teddy consiguió el puesto de DCAO en su quinto año en Hogwarts, poco antes de que naciese su primer y único hijo: Remus Lupin Jr, en honor a su padre fallecido. La idea de ser auror se había marchado hacía mucho, por lo que aceptó encantado el puesto. El problema es que con el niño, ahora mucho más trabajo y, encima, Dominique yendo y viniendo a Rumanía, la cercanía se fue terminando, la chispa apagando y el amor se fue marchitando lentamente.

Dominique y Teddy comenzaron a discutir. Discutían casi por cualquier cosa. Pero la discusión que más se repetía era la frialdad de Teddy. Teddy nunca había sido muy dado a abrirse a los demás ni mostrar sus sentimientos. Siempre había pensado que el amor se vivía, no se demostraba. Teddy tomó una decisión: mandarle flores, una rosa a la semana para que se sintiese nuevamente querida y amada. Nunca las firmó, nunca puso dedicatoria, tan sólo dejaba una vez a la semana la rosa más hermosa que encontraba en la puerta de la casa. ¿Quién iba a necesitar firmar, no? Era su marido, era obvio que sólo podía mandarlas él. O eso pensaba hasta que descubrió por primera vez a Dominique y Scorpius en la cama, manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Al parecer, dos años después de mandarle las rosas, Scorpius había dicho que las flores eran suyas, que la amaba desde hacía años y que la necesitaba. Todo comenzó como una pequeña piedra cayendo por una pendiente llena de nieve, la bola fue haciéndose cada vez más grande. Como Teddy vio a Dom con Scorpius, perdió esa cercanía y esa confianza con la chica; como ya no tenía confianza ni cercanía el chico comenzó a cerrarse aún más en sí mismo y, esa vez al mes simplemente desapareció. Como Teddy ya no complacía en nada a Dom, Dominique comenzó a refugiarse cada día más en Scorpius. Como Scorpius estaba con Dom casi todo el tiempo, Teddy no quería pasar casi por casa, de manera que llegó un punto en el que apenas se ven una vez al mes, el día en que sabe que Scorpius no va a estar en todo el día.

A pesar de todo Teddy quiere a Dominique, la quiere demasiado y no quiere perderle. Aún ama a Dom y al pequeño Remus, de manera que simplemente callaba y tragaba como si no supiese nada. Demasiado solo estaba en la vida, no quería perder a la única persona que fingía tener un mínimo interés en estar con él, la única que fingía quererle. Pero su aspecto se ha ido deteriorando. Hacía años que su metamorfomagia había desaparecido completamente, había comenzado a envejecer y su cabello era negro como en su nacimiento. Hacía meses que ni comer chocolate quería. Simplemente quería estar solo, encerrado en su despacho, trabajando para poder pagar una cama donde Scorpius pueda follarse agusto a su esposa.


	3. Epílogo

**3\. Epílogo.**

Teddy le dedicó una sonrisa a Scorpius, era de esas sonrisas que si te dabas un poco de cuenta claramente no era una sonrisa, sino más bien una mueca. Teddy apenas sonreía. Teddy había sonreido mucho en su vida, una sonrisa real, sincera e incluso inocente, pero hacía ya demasiado que sus sonrisas eran poco más que un pretexto de sonrisa, una mueca curvada en los labios que trataba de hacer ver a la gente algo que en realidad no sentía: felicidad. Algunos se daban cuenta y simplemente callaban, otros se daban cuenta, pero Teddy nunca se dejó ayudar, otros simplemente nunca se fijaron lo suficiente. Como Scorpius.

El rubio estaba demasiado ocupado dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y sardónica a Teddy. Esa sonrisa acompañada de demasiados dobles sentidos que seguramente alguien que no supiese de la infidelidad habría pillado, pero no Teddy. Teddy era demasiado idiota, demasiado estúpido e inocente y simplemente sonreía, diciendo cosas como "cuida de Dominique mientras yo no esté" o "eres un buen amigo, siempre preocupado por ella, siempre encima de ella" acompañado claro de una risa estúpida de él.

La vida de Teddy desde hacía años se podía basar, sin lugar a dudas, en un "y Teddy calló". Encontró a Dom con Scorpius y Teddy calló, Dominique pasaba más tiempo con Scorpius que con él, y Teddy calló. Scorpius hizo bromas subidas de tono en su cara con claras referencias sexuales con su esposa, y Teddy calló. Dominique le decía todos los días "te quiero" o "te amo" y Teddy calló. ¿Por qué? Porque deseaba que fuese cierto. Porque por encima de todas las cosas deseaba que Dominique siguiese amándole.

Estaba dispuesto incluso de aceptar la relación sexual de Dominique y Scorpius en público siempre que Dom siguiese a su lado. Al parecer, el amor propio y la dignidad de Teddy se marcharon el momento en el que dio el "sí" a que Scorpius fuese el padrino de Remus Jr. Decidió quitarse malas ideas de la cabeza y simplemente se despidió de Scorpius, encaminándose nuevamente hacia Hogwarts.

El domingo había terminado y al día siguiente había clase, tenía clase a primera hora. Entró al castillo y se dirigió a su despacho que hacía las veces de dormitorio siempre que no se quedara simplemente dormido sobre la mesa, empapado en sus propias lágrimas. Se sentó en la mesa y continuó con las preguntas para el examen que sería la próxima semana. Las dos primeras preguntas las copió sin mayor problema, pero en la tercera sus ojos comenzaron a emborronarse y se dio cuenta, gracias a llevar su mano hasta su mejilla, que lo que ocurría es que estaba llorando.

Había llorado tanto los últimos años que ya ni sentía las lágrimas, como quién está demasiado tiempo en un campo de margaritas, que ya ni huele el olor. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva en un intento de controlarse un poco; sin duda la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. Al momento a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de Scorpius y Dominique en la cama. Esperó que pasasen, ya casi se había acostumbrado a que su mujer se dejase profanar por un cualquiera pero cuando acabó la escena, vino otra y después otra. Le llegó a la mente la imagen de Scorpius y Dominique desayunando una mañana tranquilos, sin tener que esconderse o arrepentirse por poco que sea.

Entonces llegó a su cerebro una pregunta, una que nunca antes se había atrevido siquiera a pensar "¿Realmente esta situación duraría para siempre?". Dominique tenía que elegir entre una persona a la que veía con suerte una vez a la semana y una a la que veía todos los días y que la complacía en todos los sentidos que ella deseaba ser complacida. ¿Realmente amaba tanto a Teddy —si es que aún le amaba— como para mantener el adulterio para siempre? ¿O realmente llegaría el día en el que le pediría el divorcio? Igual cuando Remus fuese lo suficientemente adulto como para entender que su madre no amaba a su padre, con quince o dieciséis años. O igual pasaba algo peor, ¿y si Dominique seguía con Teddy, pero sólo por pena?

Igual no le amaba desde hacía años pero estaba con él por pena. Igual le daba lástima el ex-metamorfomago y no quería que se suicidase o algo peor si le dejaba completamente solo en el mundo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, intentando respirar de manera lenta y profunda. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a doler y enrojecer y un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar. Sintió las caricias y besos que había recibido de Dominique ese día, pero lo sintió como cuchillas sin filo que arañaban su piel con una lentitud cruel y tortuosa.

Sintió su boca arder como si los besos hubiesen sido de fuego, sintiendo que de haberlos recibido de Judas o Satanás no serían tan burlescos y crueles. Tragó saliva de manera dura y pesada, casi dolorosa. Decidió cerrar nuevamente el pergamino y dejarlo para otro momento, sabía que de continuar intentando hacer el examen sólo iba a llenarlo de lágrimas, estropearlo y tener que comenzar otro día de nuevo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por llorar como un niño de 12 años cuando ya tenía 30, aunque aparentaba casi cincuenta, pero eso no hacía que dejase de lloriquear.

Se puso en pie y sacó su varita. Apenas pudo ver lo que hacía, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados de modo que tampoco le salió mal. Primero, de un movimiento de varita, hizo el escritorio del tamaño de uno de juguete y lo colocó en la estantería junto con las sillas. Entonces, de un movimiento un poco más largo, convocó una cama. Una cama pequeña y algo andrajosa, pero que era perfecta para Teddy pues no creía querer o merecer más. Se tumbó en ella, ni siquiera se desvistió o puso el pijama, no se sentía con fuerzas o ganas.

Pensó, mientras se introducía en la cama, que ir a ver a Dom era como ingresar voluntariamente en Azkaban, igual puede que incluso peor, pues Teddy salía de allí peor que como entraba. Una vez estuvo dentro y apagó la luz, al cerrar los ojos, pensó en lo que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos últimamente, lo que más le preocupaba y dolía desde que comenzó a cuestionárselo. ¿Sería Remus hijo suyo? En un primer momento podría parecer descabellado, casi ilógico, pero sería una locura que Teddy los cazó precisamente la primera vez que lo hicieron.

¿Y si Remus era hijo de Scorpius? De Scorpius o de un amante anterior a él. Cuanto más miraba a su hijo menos parecido encontraba con él. Apretó los puños al sentir su estómago rugir de dolor y ansiedad. El nudo en su garganta se volvió excesivamente grande hasta el punto de que no podía apenas respirar. Se removió intranquilo, imaginando a Remus llamando papá a Scorpius. Remus era lo único puro e inocente, lo único incorruptible que quedaba y no quería que también se escapase de sus manos como la arena de la playa.

Porque eso eran sus relaciones: arena de playa. Tú podías cerrar las manos, apretar los puños o intentar malabares, pero la arena siempre acababa yéndose. Y Remus algún día empezaría a escurrirse entre sus dedos, seguramente arañando a Teddy en el proceso, haciendo que sólo sienta más dolor y sufrimiento. Esos pensamientos se fueron agolpando en su mente mientras los polvos de hipnos iban cayendo con lentitud en sus párpados, haciéndolos más pesados. Acabó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño, pidiendo a Merlin no tener alguna pesadilla relacionada con su dantesca vida. Al parecer Merlin no pudo escuchar su súplica.

* * *

 **Aquí debería estar todo eso de "da FAV, sígueme. Lee mis historias" pero es que el drama es real. Lloremos todos juntos o algo**


End file.
